The present invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement having one or a plurality of electrodes disposed on one major surface of a semiconductor body, and with the arrangement including at least one ohmic electrode and at least one blocking, i.e., rectifying, electrode.
High frequency components are known to be produced either according to the coaxial technique or to the lateral technique. For integration purposes and mainly for coupling ultra high frequency components to a stripline, the lateral arrangement is substantially more favorable than the coaxial arrangement. However, lateral devices, which are generally produced according to the planar technique, have the significant drawback that they exhibit ohmic path resistances which are relatively high and which have a negative effect on the frequency limits.